Mr and Mrs Echizen
by black.angel0202
Summary: one shots revolving around our favourite couple sakuno and ryoma and contains story on how exactly they are enjpying their married life weekly updates -read abd review!


Mr and Mrs Echizen

summary- series of one shots revolving around Ryoma and Sakuno's married life.

Disclaimer- i do own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters

chapter 1- two months anniversary

Its been two months since i married Sakuno. two months since she was an Echizen, but it was obvious she would become one sooner or later.i mean, i have been dating her for eight years. our unromantic story started when we were sixteen years old. Since then we are still strong and passed all the hurdles. nobody knew how we did it because once we started dating i was hardly in Japan. we were more focused on our careers. i became a world-wide phenomena ... okay.. not to boast about my self but yeah.. i have fans.. after all i am in world's top ten tennis players. sakuno on the other hand has a major in law. yeah, who would have guessed shy little ryuzaki had the guts to become a lawyer. but she did become one in the end. worked hard to get into a good law school in USA, earning a scholarship. Because of Sakuno and her continuous lectures , i decided to attend university and i have a major in buisness administration and financial management. so, by any chance in future tennis wont be able to support me, i can somehow stand on my own two feet (which will never happen.. i know!) . we moved in together when we were eighteen years old, when sakuno had come to USA. coach ryuzaki was a pain in the ass about us living together but because of my cocky attitude and my will power i convinced her somehow. now look at us, twenty-four and married. And its been two months.

"Sakuno.. i am home!" i shouted as i entered my house. okay.. sorry our 'House' . sakuno insisted on paying for half of the price, she didnt like me taking her for granted. i didnt know what was the big deal in me buying the house which i can easily afford. i mean i am earning all this for her in the end.. right? woman i tell you.. i still have a hard time understanding them. "hm..." i heard her reply. that irritated me. usually she would come running and hug me when i am back from my tours and remove the cap from my head and mess up my hair a little bit and remove the strands that blocks my eyes.i love it when she does that with her delicate fingers, i always feel like kissing her and which i do and she would just let me dominate, that also i like about her, she lets me get away easily with what i want. and after a kiss, i would just somehow take her to my bedroom and get busy. but today... no answer.. nothing! i mean,i am her husband for god sake. how can she ignore me? "sakuno!" i shout again,not showing the desperation in my voice. yes.. i can only be desperate or bow down to two people in my life- my mother and my wife. no body else in this world can see me this vulnerable.. no one. i am known for my cocky attitude and i like it that way. sakuno answered me again with that stupid 'hm'. maybe she is sick... or maybe she is angry. but i didnt do anything this time.. maybe i did. was i supposed to buy her a gift for our two month anniversary or something? but sakuno isnt like that.. she doesnt get angry for such petty reasons.. she is used to me. she knows i forget all this stuff and sakuno is not a big fan of suprises. what might it be? i went into sakuno's persnal room, where she works from home and found her busy with some pile of work. "what are you doing?" i asked her. she gave me five second glance and went back to doing her work.

"work" she replied me in one word. i glared at her with all my power.. how can she do this to me? she cant reply to me like this! i went inside the room and sat in the bean bag. "so... i won" i said as i kept looking at her. she 'hmm'-ed me again. i frowned, i wanted her to her know that i am feeling unconfortable. but she didnt bother. "what the case this time?" i asked her. she looked at me and she sighed "some stupid business merger fraud case, i am working on it since yesterday night" and she went back to writting some stupid notes. i got up and went to her and rubbed her shoulders up and down from behind, but she didnt even flinch or relax under my touch (which she usually does). how come her case is more important to her than her husband who is back after two weeks? she stopped doing her work and turned to me and said "you should freshen up! i am going to be working on it till tomorrow morning, i have a hearing tomorrow afternoon... i need prepare the case very well for my client... so.. can u like ..." " yeah i get it.. i will leave you alone" i said before she could complete. she gave me a quick smile and got back to work. oh.. she hurt my ego big time and she is going to pay for it.

" hey sakuno.. i think i am going to go out with fuji sempai.. wont be coming home for dinner.." i said as i came to her room and left as soon as i finished my sentence. i heard her shout my name but i was already in the garage by then. i smriked, it serves her right for making her case more important than her own husband. i took out one of the three cars i owned. i wish i had more but sakuno doesnt like it if i waste my money on cars. she says for two people having one car enough. i love buying cars, makes me feel alive and thrilled. oh.. i think i could use one more car. i called fuji sempai and told him to meet at the Porsche show room.

"wont sakuno get angry?" fuji said with that smile on the face. "that's the plan!" i replied him back. i turned to the salesman and asked him "so this is the most expensive car in the showroom?" the saleman looked at me with the weird smile and he was sweating like hell out of nervousness. "yes sir... dont you want to know its specifications?" he asked me again.. i think its the hundredth time he asked me this. "no" i simply replied. "i want it red colour" i said and i gave him my credit card. the saleman sweat dropped again but he took it from me and went to his manager to finalize everything. fuji senpai laughed. "all this because she avoided you?" he said with a smile. i ignored him and said "lets go.. we are getting late, i am hungry" and fuji senpai started laughing more when we exited the show room.

i reached home by twelve. sakuno hates it when i return home so late. she is usually wide awake when i return home late. she would shout at me but then hug me and ask me to sleep with her. as i opened the door, my heart sank when no one was there to greet me. people are right. marriage changes the couples,but i was expecting it to happen when we would be in our thirties or something but not just when we are twenty four! i grunted. this is too much for me to handle. i am going to give that girl my piece of mind. i marched into her office but found it empty and her desk was neat.. maybe she has completed her work. i went to our bedroom, and saw it was empty too. then i went to our kitchen.. empty again.. the second bedroom, empty.. the main washroom empty.. the other washroom empty.. i shouted for her but no reply. all there was left was the guest room. i went inside with all my anger and switched on the lights. "supriseee" sakuno shouted. i blinked at her multiple times. "dont give me that face.. happy two month anniversary and celebration for winning your match" she said giving me that oh-i-am-innocent-and-i-didnt-do-anything-wrong-face. i gave her a frown and i turned to leave and thats when she shouted "oh come on Ryoma.. you really thought i would avoid you, i was just pretending so that it would be a surprise" my eyes twitched when she said. what was the surprise in that anyways. i just 'hm'ed and was about to leave when she caught my hand and dragged me inside the room and closed the door and locked it. she hugged me from behind and i was still stiff like a statue. this woman should know how i felt this afternoon when she did this to me. "i am sorry.. " she said as she whispered in my ear with a husky voice. okay.. that turned me on a little bit. she stood infront of me and she whispered "close your eyes Ryoma" and i didnt. she frowned and told me again. i sighed and closed it. after five minutes i opened and my eyes on sakuno. "do you like what you see?" she said with a faint blush and shyness in her voice. i gulped when i looked at her. sakuno was wearing this sexy lacy bra and matching bikini underwear. somehow.. even after so many years.. sakuno had this power over me, she will always be the girl who can turn me on anytime anywhere. she was perfect. "dont just...st-stand there... say something!.. honestly ryoma..if you are still mad.. i am not going to... " she was blabbering but i stopped her as i pulled her auburn hair, bringing her closer to me and my hands automatically found their way around her waist. sakuno stopped talking and i started kissing her neck. she closed her eyes and her hands were around my neck bringing me closer. "next time.. dont do stupid stuff" i said looking at her with a smirk plastered in my face. sakuno eyes shot open and she had this frown on her she was going to reply i kissed her hard and pushed her down into the bed. and what happens next is not something i should be descriptive about..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ryoma.. why do we have a red car parked outside the house.. " sakuno asked the next day. oh shooot... i totally forgot about it."when did you buy this car?" she asked me again.. oh. .. she was angry. "i have practise.. i need to leave... "i told her as i left the house.. "RYOMA ECHIZEN.. WHAT DID YOU DO?" i gulped as i heard it..and i rushed to my new Porsche . ah.. leather seats.. i smirked and when i saw sakuno coming outside.. i quickly started the engine and i drove as fast as possible.

no sex for two days i guess.. she wont hold me back for more than that..after all.. i am too good at it. *smriks*

end of chapter one

authors note- please do review of you liked it

weekly update

untill next time

ba0202


End file.
